Gone Wrong
by BranowynIvy
Summary: One mistake and everything is almost lost.  One mistake and everything goes wrong.  One mistake and everything changes... Rated M for violence, language and sex.  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review! **

This couldn't be happening. It could not be real.

Sudden, sharp pain shocked the sensitive skin of Hermione's scalp as her hair was pulled roughly, forcing her head back with a strangled cry from her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to open them and lose her ability to pretend…

She could not be here. This could not be real.

"Look at me."

Cold spittle landed on her reddened cheek and made her cringe further, bile rising in her throat as she fought the urge to wipe it away. Instead, she shook her head in refusal and tensed for cruel retribution.

The man that held her tightened his grip on her hair and made her cry out in pain as some of the weaker strands broke or tore. She squeezed her eyes tighter as tears began to form in the corners and spill, streaking her pale cheek.

This had to be a nightmare. Any minute now and she would wake, her body trembling and her lungs laboring but that would be the end of it. This could _not_ be real.

"Crucio!"

Hermione's eyes bulged, snapping open at the utter shock of the agony that now seared her every nerve ending. Excruciating, brutal sensations assaulted her as she screamed, her voice weakening with each second that crawled by. Finally, mercifully the brunt of the pain ended as the curse was silenced, leaving brief, sharp aftershocks and an ache she was sure she would never ease. She could hardly breathe.

"Where is the other? There were two of you." The monster had a voice to match. Inhuman and malevolent.

Her head lolled to the side, the muscles in her neck unable to hold the weight any longer. Through the haze of pain and disbelief she knew what her captor was asking. She knew the answer, the name…

"Answer me!" He bellowed.

Even in this state, tortured and tormented she clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth. If this was happening. If she was not going to wake up; then that meant that she had been captured by the Death Eaters. Vaguely she remembered being on a mission, sent by the Order of the Phoenix to gather intelligence on their enemy. She had a partner but they had been separated…

"Just give me a name, Mudblood and I promise the pain will stop." He taunted her with false hope. The pain would not stop. He would not stop.

Her eyes slid closed once more as she found solace in the darkness. Moments later, her head snapped to the side as flesh connected with flesh, the sound ringing in her ears as the familiar sting of pain rushed her.

She tasted the blood that flooded within her mouth, felt the cry that swelled in her in her raw throat and the hot tears that flowed freely down her expressionless face.

"A location, Granger. Just give me the location. Where is your friend?" He sneered his words and she knew then that his voice would never be forgotten. If she survived this, it would haunt her.

She swallowed hard, grateful for the way the coppery substance coated her tender throat as it passed, still she remained quiet and rigid.

The man that held her bent at the waist and pressed his mouth against her ear, twisting his fingers within her hair until her lips parted involuntarily, a strangled cry escaping from her broken body. He licked the salt from her cheek crudely before he whispered softly. Dulcet tones, sweet and kind. Deceptive and all the more cruel. "Tell me what I want to know. If you do not, I swear to you- I will make this night the longest and the last of your wasted life. If you make me work for it, I will beat you, I will hurt you, I will rape you and when you finally utter the words, when you finally break into pieces at my feet I will kill you. Do understand me?" He crushed his lips to hers and she lashed out, tearing one of her hands free from their loose bindings and backhanding him with as much strength as she could muster.

The Death Eater recoiled at the unexpected action and Hermione used her momentum to slip off the chair and crash onto the floor. Battling desperately to maintain consciousness, she scrambled to all fours and began to crawl for the door. It was not long and she had not made it far before she felt a hand on her ankle, a hard tug pulling her backwards as her nails scraped the floor in a vain attempt to catch herself.

She kicked back, her foot connecting solidly with his jaw and he roared in pain but failed to release her. _No, no, no_! Her heart began to race, pounding in her chest as he forced her onto her back. "Bitch!" He growled as he shoved his weight down onto her, stealing her breath in a rush.

Sick realization dawned on her as he pinned her down to the ground, one of his impossibly large hands holding both of her wrists above her head as the other wrestled with the zipper of the trousers she wore. She tried to dislodge him, rolling and kicking and fighting with all of her might.

It was no use, he was too big, too strong, too corrupt…

A new kind of panic enveloped her as she felt his calloused fingers against the bare skin of her lower abdomen, digging lower and searching. She shook her head and squeezed her thighs together as tightly as she could. This could not be happening! This could not, _should not_ be real.

Once again he crashed his mouth down, this time attempting to capture her lips in an obscene and vile kiss. Hermione turned her face as best she could, the very idea of his mouth on hers making her stomach heave. She wriggled beneath him, freeing one of her legs long enough to drive it upwards, kneeing him in the groin.

He snarled in pain and the hand that had threatened to violate her pulled out to slap her face. She was grateful for it and welcomed the fire that spread over her swollen cheek.

He slammed her wrists down to the ground again, stretching her arms too far and breaking the skin on her knuckles. "Tell me!"

She shook her head with a stubbornness she was unsure of. It would be so easy to give in…To end it…

He groped one of her breasts through the soiled shirt she wore, kneading painfully. "Whore! What is the name? Where are they hiding?"

She whimpered in revulsion and winced as his hand rose again, readying in that split second to strike her.

It was then that a sound reached her. A voice and the sizzle of power. "Avada Kedavra!" She did not comprehend.

Weight crushed her and she could not draw breath. She struggled hopelessly, too weak to save herself but still coherent enough to want to try. What had happened? The body above her was limp and unmoving.

"Granger?" The same voice, distant to her ears.

She pushed harder and suddenly the weight lifted off of her and her lungs drew a desperate breath. She glanced up, the shadow of another man darkening her sight as he stood above her. He was smaller, slender and familiar.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

New, fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she could not banish them. She lay on the floor, trembling and broken as she shook her head in vague response. The new figure kneeled beside her quickly, his hands reaching for her shoulders. "Can you walk?" He whispered.

"D-Draco?" She questioned, allowing him to pull her against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight, uncaring in this moment of their past. Right now, none of it mattered. He had come back for her. "Is he dead?"

"Very. Granger, talk to me. Can you stand?" He insisted gently, his hands rubbing her back in comfort.

She shook her head, "I don't think so but I can try."

"We have to get out of here." She could hear the urgency in his voice and it struck new fear into her heart.

"Help me up."

Draco hooked his hands under her arms and hauled her to her feet as he stood. He took her weight, allowing her to sink back into him as her knees buckled. She hissed in pain, resting her forehead on his shoulder as her fingers dug into his arms. "My ankle…"

"Where is your wand?" He glanced around the room.

Hermione shrugged weakly, "No idea."

They both stilled as a sound reached them from down the hall. "Accio Hermione's wand." He said, the calmness in his tone a lie.

Hermione watched as he caught her wand and shoved it into his pocket with his own.

"We have to go. Now!" Draco pulled away and swept her up, off her feet and into his arms. Dashing away immediately. He had gotten in by sheer will power, fueled by the screams and cries of pain that echoed through the walls of this underground fortress.

Their mission had been a simple one. In and out. Reconnaissance and nothing more but something had gone terribly, terribly wrong. It was just one slip. He had leaned to far forward over the ledge they were hiding on, his foot shifted and a piece of earth loosened, falling to alert those below. Hermione had pushed him out of the way. They had not gotten a look at him. Then she was pulling his hand and they were running as fast as their legs would take them. There was no apparation in here. They just had to get outside…

Draco did not remember when she had fallen behind him. He did remember the sound of the spell that had crashed into her back. He did remember the scream that tore from her throat. He did remember the look in her eyes as she demanded that he go.

Running out of options, he ran until his lungs burned and his legs gave out. He had lost them, somehow within their own maze of twists and turns. Unable to call for help and unwilling to leave her behind he waited until he could see straight and breathe without gasping and then made his way back, leaving a trail of death behind him. So many bodies…

This was different. He could not defend himself now. Hermione was hanging onto his neck and his arms were holding her tight. He could not let go. If someone caught them now, they were finished. Ignoring his body's demand to stop and to rest he pushed harder. He had to get them out of here!

He rounded another corner, skidding to a halt to take a sharp right. Up the stairs, through several more arched doorways and then he could see it. The exit. He just had to reach it. Just a few more steps-

"Crucio!" Fear coiled in his gut as the spell shattered the air around them. Miss…

Hermione lifted her head from Draco's shoulder, her fingers snaking down his side until she thrust her hand inside of his pocket and grabbed her wand. She pulled it out and pointed with a shaky arm, her lips moved and parted. "Avada Kedavra!" Numbly, she watched the figure crumple to the ground and it was all she could do to hold onto her wand, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

Draco kicked the door open and apparated the moment he stepped foot onto the cobblestone of the alley they appeared in.

"I need a medic!" He shouted the instant he was able, rushing towards the small group of people at the opposite end of the room he had taken them to. He glanced down, anger coursing through him at the sight of the battered girl in his arms.

Anger and the familiar, all consuming thirst for revenge…he _would _have it.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Have ideas for what you want to happen next? Please review. It is like Christmas morning every time I open my email and see them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review! **

"Where are you taking her? "Draco asked, his irritation evident as he craned his neck to peer over the head of the witch that suddenly blocked his way.

"Please Master Malfoy, we will take care of her." Her tone was kindly and therefore all the more grating on Draco's frayed nerves.

Just as she raised her hands to usher him away, Draco stepped forward menacingly, his chaotic silver eyes pinning the smaller woman. She straightened and froze mid action, the spark of fear igniting within her. "I am not leaving."

Her brow furrowed as she fought the need to retreat. Still she spoke calmly and firmly. "I am sorry; you cannot be back here while the Doctors are working."

"Like hell I can't." He hissed, "Move." Draco tried to brush past her, angling himself so that he would not run bodily into her but she caught his arm, her eyes widening as her fingers closed around him. Draco stilled, "Remove your hand." His voice was dark with promise as his eyes flickered dangerously.

"But-" She gasped as he tore away from her, the protest she knew she should voice swallowed quickly.

Draco held her wavering gaze until he was satisfied that he would encounter no further objections and strode past with purpose. His palms flattened on the cool surface of the doors that barred him and he pushed them open, moving forward until he could hear the soft whispers of those that had taken Hermione from his arms.

Only then did his pace slow and his step falter. Unfamiliar emotion burgeoning within him as he closed the distance between himself and those that fluttered around what he could only assume was Hermione's hospital bed. How badly was she hurt?

The twist of guilt accosted him as he caught sight of her pale, limp hand dangling from the bedside. He could only catch glimpses, if he wanted to more he would have to go to her and suddenly he was unsure.

Never having felt any warmth towards Granger, this new concern for her was disconcerting. She was a fellow member of the Order of the Phoenix. Nothing more. The years that followed the war had brought a sense of mutual apathy towards one another. No longer were they enemies, pitted against the other. Voldemort was gone and now the Order fought to eradicate the remaining Death Eaters. Often, Draco would find himself partnered with the clever witch as their talents seemed to complement each other nicely. He was strong and she was smart. The combination of their wits and magic was a force to be reckoned with and usually kept them from trouble. This mission should have been no different.

It was simple, stunningly so. They were to have remained unseen as they gathered tactical details of the recently discovered underground fortress. They had not encountered this many Death Eaters since Voldemort was alive, so the Order sent its best. Draco and Hermione. Everything had been going according to Hermione's well thought out plan. They were almost finished; stopping only briefly at the alcove above what appeared to be a main dining hall long enough to understand the conversation below. Draco was certain that the voice belonged to one of the long elusive leaders they had been tracking since the war. He had been right.

It was unclear what happened next. His usually nimble step had faltered and his heel dug in too tightly, loosening enough soil to shower those below and alert them. A fatal mistake.

His rage flared anew at the memory of what he found once he finally reached the source of the screams he had followed. Another Death Eater had fallen at his feet, his life stolen from him in a single breath. Wearily, Draco stepped over the corpse and pressed on, only one door remaining unopened. Fear had coiled tightly in his gut at the shrill shriek that drifted out to him. He gripped his wand tightly with one hand as the other twisted the door handle. It had taken only a moment for his mind to understand what was taking place as he took in the sight before him. Hermione's petite form crushed under the behemoth that assaulted her. One of his arms was raised, poised to strike but Draco was faster. The all too familiar words had spilled from his lips and snatched the murky light from the Death Eaters depraved and wild gaze in an instant.

When he pulled the weight from her, she was unrecognizable. Usually steely and unfazed, Hermione was never one for tears. She was strong and hard, cool and calculating. That was the Hermione he knew. This? This had been something else. Something that tugged at heart strings long silent. She was bloody and broken and tears flowed freely down her stained and swollen cheeks. Still she had stood, still she had fought, maintaining her sanity long enough to save them from the doom he had carelessly thrust them into.

Draco took another step forward, willing himself to go to her and make sure she was okay. If only to ease his fears. He cleared his throat, clearing his expression as the nearest to him faced him. "How is she?" He asked gruffly, his eyes drawn to what he could see of her.

"Pretty beaten up but she will be fine." He reached his hand out, "I am Dr. Givens, are you family?"

Draco shook his head sharply, "I was there when it happened."

The Dr. frowned, "I am sorry but only family can-"

"She does not have any. I am her partner. You will talk to me." Draco narrowed his gaze, daring the man to refuse him.

"Right..." He smiled tentatively, "Most of her injuries were superficial. She did have a broken cheek bone and a pretty nasty wound on her back but the rest were bruises and scratches. Nothing she will not recover from, though she will be sore. Even magic cannot fix that. Not completely."

Draco nodded numbly, cringing at the images that flooded his mind unbidden and unwelcome. "What else?"

The Doctor hesitated, his gaze flickering back to his patient briefly. "She did sustain some bruising on her lower abdomen...it seems as though her assaulter had attempted-" He cut off his words and Draco was grateful for the respite. The bile in his throat threatening his collected demeanor.

"I see."

Doctor Givens nodded sadly, "She will be alright." He gave Draco a quick one over, "Perhaps we should examine you as well?"

"No."

"You are bleeding."

"I am fine."

"I will give you the bed beside her. You can still keep an eye out."

Draco nodded slowly, his eyes darting to the blood the Doctor had mentioned. He did not remember being injured but there was the proof, dark red blood oozing from a gash on his right bicep. He frowned at it, flexing the muscle beneath and grimacing as he did so.

Doctor Givens chuckled, "Adrenaline. You probably did not even feel it until I said something, no?"

Draco sighed and moved to the bed indicated to him, finally able to get a good view of Hermione's prone form. His jaw clenched and his fingers tightened into fists. It was his fault. Every cut and every bruise. Each drop of blood spilled was spilled because of his mistake.

"Sit." Givens instructed quietly, his stocky form remaining clear of Draco's line of sight.

He did as he was told but never released her. He would make it up to her, somehow...someway.

Hermione drifted in and out of consciousness, unaware of what went on around her for the next 24 hours before she fully regained herself. Pain sliced her as the light assaulted her eyes and she groaned, one of her hands moving to block it. Her mind raced as she tried to determine her whereabouts. Soon she was able to lower her arm and take in the room around her. Hospital room. Relief flooded her, they had made it.

She tried to sit up, straining to move stubborn and unresponsive limbs.

"Hermione, no."

She glanced up, startled at the familiar voice. Draco. She frowned, "Draco? What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened, "Are you hurt?"

Malfoy shook his head and stepped closer so that she could see him clearly. He had not left her side and knew that his appearance was not characteristic. His blonde hair was out of place and dusted his eyes. His clothing was torn, blood and dirt staining it. "I am fine."

She nodded, visibly relaxing at his reassurance. "What happened?

"What do you remember?"

"I killed a Death Eater…but then…I don't remember." She frowned at the vivid memory. She had been so spent, exhausted and in pain but somehow she found the strength. She had to. In that moment she had known that they would die, their attacker would not miss twice…

"You killed the Death Eater and we got out. I apparated to St. Mungos and they fixed you up."

"How long ago?"

"A day."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, "You saved me."

Draco's response caught in his throat and he stumbled, "I-it was my fault…"

She smiled wearily, "I am the one that got caught."

"I am the one that gave us away."

"It was an accident." She continued, cutting off his rebuttal. "You came back for me. Thank you. If you had not come when you did…" She swallowed hard at the memory and pushed it away, "Thank you."

Draco nodded and closed the distance between them, his thighs pushing against the edge of the mattress she lay on. "I am sorry I was not there sooner."

She opened her eyes and caught him in her gaze, "It was soon enough."

**Let me know what you think! Next Chapter should be coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you feeling today, Mione?" Harry asked softly, his concern for her evident in his expression. He leaned forward and entwined his fingers with hers briefly, reassuringly.

Three long days had come and gone since Draco had apparated into St. Mungo's with Hermione in his arms. Much to her surprise, the first thing Malfoy did when he left was owl her best friends, only once they had been summoned had he contacted the rest of the Order. She had not seen him since that night. She knew that he would be caught up in paperwork and interrogation. What happened? What went wrong? Most importantly of course would be- did they get the information they were sent in for in the first place?

Hermione smiled, ignoring the twinge of pain in her cheeks as she did so, "Better. The staff here is wonderful."

Ron moved from the back of the room and sat down on the chair at her bedside. "When do you get out?"

She shrugged, regretting the action immediately but determined not to show it. If they knew how much she ached still, they would never let her leave. "A day or two. I am not really sure why they are keeping me here at this point."

Ron shook his head, "Dr. Givens said it was pretty serious, Hermione." His eyes flickered to the yellowing bruises on her usually creamy and blemish free skin and frowned.

Hermione sighed heavily, "It was Ron but like I said, I feel much better now. They have done all they can; the rest is up to me. I just need time to heal and I do not see why I must do so in a hospital room."

"Just humor them for us, please. I cannot get another owl like that. You scared the wits out of us." Harry sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead before he stood again, watching her with a stern expression.

Hermione nodded, truly attempting to hide her annoyance but unsure of her success. She was getting stir crazy and the idea of another 48 hours in this white washed room with white blankets and white floors made her want to scream. It did not matter that her throat was still sore or that her jaw still pained her. "I will stay as long as is required. I promise." She forced the words past her lips. If it were one of them in her place she knew she would demand the same. Fair was fair.

Just then, as Harry checked his watch and Ron swallowed a yawn a knock rapped at the door, startling them both.

"Come in!" Hermione called, a firm suspicion already in place as to just whom was on the other side of the door.

"Malfoy." Ron and Harry spoke the name in unison as the tall platinum blonde appeared before them. His turbulent silver eyes met with hers and she could not help the smile that settled upon her mouth.

Ron stood abruptly, breaking the trance and moved to stand beside her once more, protectively hovering. Draco rolled his eyes and failed to stop the smirk from finding its way onto his lips. "Down boys, I am just here to talk to Granger." He said smoothly, watching with amusement as the blush of anger rose from the Weasels neck to his cheeks, all the way to the roots of his equally red hair.

Ron shook his head, his gaze already heated. `"Not now. She is busy-"

"I'm not actually. You and Harry needed to be back at the Ministry soon didn't you?" Hermione interjected, unwilling to endure the all out argument bound to arise if these three men remained in the same room for much longer.

Ron glared at her, "We can stay a bit longer."

"Ron…" Harry cut in, his own mix of emotions better hidden. He never came to terms with Hermione's partnership with Malfoy. Instead, he and Ron usually just ignored it. It had been the easy way out at the time. Now he wished he had taken the time to actually talk to her about it. To ease his fears and anger. He knew that they held no affection for one another. It was just work…."We do have to get back. Kingsley is waiting."

Ron shook his head once, "I don't think we should leave her alone, Harry."

"She is not alone, Weasley." Draco smiled wryly, one eyebrow cocking as his head tilted to the side slightly. "She is with me."

"Being with you is what got her into this mess in the first place, Malfoy. Do you really think your presence here would make me feel better?"

Draco glowered at him, his easy smirk vanishing at the blatant accusation. "I do not really car-"

Ron interrupted; his eyes alight with the ever present rage he carried within him. "It was your mistake that did this too her. It was your fucking error that locked her up in that room and beat her senseless."

Draco's nostrils flared and his fists clenched at his sides as he fought the urge knock the red head on his ass. Often, he wondered if a broken hand would be worth the effort it would take and the answer was almost always yes. The image was vivid and detailed in his mind. His would collide violently with Ron's freckled nose, the cartilage giving way with snap as blood spewed forth. It would be satisfying and just might quench the thirst for blood he harbored long enough to resist the urge to kill him outright. No matter how gratifying it would be, he could not. He was better than that; if only a smidge. Besides, he reasoned that unless he actually did steal Ron's life it would only give the Weasel another reason hate him. Unfortunately, Draco did not need that. They were on the same side now and punching a fellow member of the Order would be frowned upon. Instead he settled on pinning him with a murderous glare. "You should go." It was a warning, loud and clear.

"Yes, Ron. It is okay. I will be fine." Hermione added; making sure that her voice was calming and sure.

Harry gave Hermione a smile, "See you soon." He looked back to Ron, "Come on Mate."

Grudgingly Ron nodded, "Right." He tore his gaze from Malfoy's and cast Hermione one last glance before apparating just after Harry; leaving Draco and Hermione alone at last.

Hermione did not miss a beat, "I am glad you are here."

Draco's brow furrowed, "Why?" He was still bristling from his encounter with Ronald Weasley but she seemed not to notice or not to care… one of the two.

"Because I do not feel guilty in asking you a favor."

His interest was piqued. "What kind of favor?"

She grinned at him, only to grimace at the action. Still she spoke brightly, "A big one."

He chuckled at the excitement she exuded, though he did not miss the way her smile faltered nor could he stifle the twinge of guilt he felt from it. "Well out with it then."

"I am going crazy in here. Honestly, I think that I am slowly losing my mind."

Draco nodded, waiting patiently.

"But I promised Harry that I would not leave until I was released."

A smile curled his lips, brightening his eyes.

"So you see, I need your help." She pulled herself up into a sitting position. "I need you to convince Dr. Givens to let me go…today."

He chuckled then, stepping further into the room and shutting the door behind him. "What if he says no?"

Hermione smiled conspiratorially at him. "You are Draco Malfoy. Since when do you take no for an answer?"

He nodded as though something had dawned on him, "So you want me to convince him?"

She nodded quickly, her eyes widening humorously. "Desperately."

His brow rose, "That is cheating."

She shook her head in fast little bouts, "No it isn't. I promised I would stay as long as I was required and I will. Dr. Givens is only keeping me because of my status in the Order. I could have been released yesterday! I feel much better, Draco. Please?"

He let her ruminate for a minute before he responded carefully. "I will see what I can do."

She bounced in place, obviously ignoring any and all things painful. He cringed for her. "Thank You!"

"But if you get out of here and something happens, you know who they are going to blame don't you?"

Her glow diminished, "Nonsense."

"Hermione… "

She pursed her lips, a frown marring her previously luminous expression. "None of this was your fault and they know it. We were on a mission and it went wrong. It happens all the time. I knew the dangers of being an Auror before I signed up, Draco."

He gave her a weary smirk, only vaguely reminiscent of his usual. "You know that does not matter. I spent the last 72 hours locked up at the Ministry being…debriefed."

"What?" Her voice rose, familiar anger at injustice stirring within her.

"Don't act surprised. I am a re-formed Death Eater who left with a perfectly healthy third of the Golden Trio and I returned with her unrecognizable and on the cusp of death. It was bound to raise suspicion." He sounded defeated, even to his own ears.

"You were never a Death Eater and how many times have you proven yourself?"

"Not enough. It will never be enough." It was true. No matter how many times he took verisatem. No matter how many lives he saved or plots of evil he uncovered and thwarted. It would never be enough to erase his past. The wrong doings of his father and his younger self would forever plague him. Attached like a second skin to his surname, always.

Her ire grew and she slammed one of her tiny fists down onto her leg, "I will not let them get away with this!"

He exhaled slowly, determined to remain calm. "They already have."

She shook her head, her hair whipping her reddened cheeks, "I will _talk_ to them, as soon as I get out of here."

He stepped forward, "You will not."

"I will-"

"Not. Hermione, if I help you get out of here you are going to vow to me to stay home until you are fully recovered."

She cast him a glare, accusing and angry at his tactics. Still she persisted. "You saved my life; they cannot treat you this way!"

"It is over now. The best thing you can do for me is recuperate quickly." He watched as the fight drained from her countenance, slowly but surely.

"If you help me get out of here within the next few hours, I will vow not to tear into Kingsley and the others until I am fully recovered. Deal?"

"A few hours? Just a few minutes ago it was-."

"Don't think you can do it, Malfoy?"

"Ha, very funny Granger."

"Prove it then."

His eyes narrowed as he watched her, "You are trying to manipulate me by challenging my overly large ego."

"Is it working?" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

The corners of his lips twitched, "Yes."

She laid back into her pillow with a smug expression. "So? What are you waiting for?"

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Exquisite. Poignantly sublime. Hermione melted into the steaming bath she had drawn for herself in her own flat, in her own bath tub. How she had dreamed of this moment. Her skin slick with soothing oils as she immersed herself completely. There was nothing worse than a hospital. No comfort or luxury. How could anyone be expected to heal and revive when held in such a place?

Thankfully, Draco had come through for her. Only minutes after their brief negotiation, Draco had returned with the kind Doctor. She had been forced to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing as Dr. Givens marched into her room, muttering to himself as he scribbled her release instructions and ordered her signature. She knew that he knew that she had sent Draco after him. She also knew that he was not appreciative of it and almost felt bad…almost. It was hard to be sorry for something so deliciously pleasant as a lavender scented bubble bath within her own space.

This is where she should have been all along. How could she forget the terror and the pain when surrounded by the perfect blank canvas to replay such events over and over again. Calloused and cruel hands, sharp pain, intense fear…

She came up for breath and leaned her head back against the lip of the tub. "Stop it." She whispered, frustrated with herself. She could not think that way any longer.

She could not think about the helplessness, the hopelessness. The disgust and revulsion…"Stop it!" She commanded again and buried her face into her hands. She needed a distraction. Apparently a soothing bath would ease her physical aches but it would not help her forget.

Forget…if only for a moment.

She licked her bottom lip and leaned back once more, forcing her muscles to release the tension they held. She slid one of her hands down her throat and over her chest. She cupped one of her breasts, tweaking her nipple gently just before she continued the southward trek down her body. Her skin was slippery and soft as she trailed lower. Finally she reached the apex of her thighs, a sigh escaping her parted lips as her fingers parted her folds to delve deeper.

She dipped into her entrance, teasing herself for only a moment before returning to the hardened nub of flesh that ached to be touched. She set into a familiar rhythm, rubbing practiced circles as the pleasure built. To aid her, she drew up the image of broad shoulders and a chiseled chest, a tapered waist that gave way to lean hips and strong thighs… Her pace quickened as her arousal grew.

She pictured it further, a strong man with a teasing smirk on his lips and a hot, sensuous gaze that challenged her and demanded more from her…Silver, swirling and riotous. Blonde hair, disheveled from passion and effort. She groaned, realizing only dimly that she was fantasizing about someone quite familiar.

It didn't matter, whoever it was it was working. Soon she thought of nothing but release. Her mind blank of anything but the sweet sensation she was creating with her middle and fore-fingers. Her free hand moved to her breasts and she moaned aloud.

She knew her body well. Before long her heated strokes grew frantic as she began to quake and quiver uncontrollably. Her sheath clenched as she plunged a finger into herself, thrusting to prolong the sensation as her back arched.

Finally, she let her hand rest on her belly as she panted in the after-glow. It took but moments for her to realize that she had just pleasured herself to the idea of Draco's fine form. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, sinking deeper into the tub as a blush stole over her features. She had always been aware of his attractiveness but this was a first and she had to admit, probably would not be the last.

Interesting discovery to be sure. Briefly she wondered if Draco would ever think of her in such a way. She would never find out for sure of course but still…

"Hermione?"

She jumped, displacing the water of her bath and splashing all over the floor. Irritation flooded her at the sudden intrusion. "Ginny?" She called back in question even though she already knew the answer.

"I am just here to check on you, Harry and Ron heard you got out and wanted to make sure you were ok. Can I come up?"

"Give me a minute Gin, I'll be right there." She groaned sadly as she pushed herself up and out of the water, wishing whole-heartedly that she did not have such sweetly nosy friends. They meant well but that did not change the twinge of regret she felt as the water drained away and she dressed herself quickly, hurrying to meet her friend. What a waste.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Draco paced back and forth, digging a trench with each step- he was sure of it. He wanted to check on her. What if something had gone wrong? Again? What if she should have stayed in the hospital until Dr. Givens was ready to release her on his own? He was driving himself crazy with such thoughts. He would have to call on her, something he had never done before. Should he just show up? Send her an owl? What if she turned him down?

He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes wearily. He would go to her tomorrow afternoon. It was not strange that he felt the need to be sure that she was alright… Her current predicament had been his fault so naturally he wanted to make sure she was alright. Yes, that was it.

Tomorrow…maybe in the morning instead. Surely she was an early riser…

Draco frowned and spun around to snag his coat from one of the chairs in the study. Now, now was good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long! The next should be up tomorrow sometime! (with smut perhaps? Yes, yes I think so!)**

**Oh- I do have a request. I LOVE love LOVE your reviews, don't get me wrong but please do not correct my spelling. I do not have a beta and sometimes I miss things. **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like it.**

"You cannot be serious."

Ginny shifted her stance from one foot to the other, suddenly uncomfortable. "You know Harry…"

Hermione's frown deepened, "You want to see my discharge papers?" She repeated the words Ginny had just spewed at her, indignant all at once.

Ginny shook her head. "No. _I _don't…Harry and Ron do." She made sure to put emphasis on her alleged innocence in the mater but Hermione was not convinced. The stubborn red head would not have agreed to the task if she had any qualms about it. No, this was a team effort.

"What? No trust?"

"Of course they do, it's just-"

Hermione held her hand up, "Stop. They are on the counter. Feel free to make copies." Was she being snarky? Hell yes she was. She was a grown woman now. Since when did adults have to provide a Doctor's note?

"Mione, you know they are just worried." Ginny called back over her shoulder as she left the room, searching out the documents in question.

Hermione heard the rustle of paper, a flush spreading across her cheeks as she realized that Ginny was actually sifting through them slowly. "Right and that gives you all permission to be meddling gits?"

Ginny peaked around the corner, the fact that Hermione had included her not unnoticed. She smiled sweetly, "You would be the same way."

Hermione harrumphed and sat down, sinking into her favorite oversized chair with a soft sound. She crossed her arms. "Would not." She muttered.

"Liar." Ginny returned to the living room, eyeing her friend with an amused expression.

Hermione smiled wearily and made a show of rolling her eyes. "Maybe but you cannot prove it now can you?"

"We mean well."

"I know."

Ginny motioned for Hermione to make room and they laughed as she plopped down beside her, wiggling until she had made suitable room to relax.

"Comfy?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow arched in question.

Ginny leaned her head back and sighed contentedly. "Very, thank you."

"Cheeky wench."

The red head grinned broadly, nudging her friend gently. "Now now, no need for flattery." Her smile faltered slightly at the grimace Hermione was unable to hide. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I am fine."

"Are you? You know you can always talk to me right?"

"I do but honestly Gin, I am ok. Just a bit sore here and there."

"Swear?"

Hermione laughed, nodding as she replied. "I swear."

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

_Just knock…._

_Lift your hand, close your fist and tap your knuckles against the wood…._

_You look like an idiot, standing here staring at the door. KNOCK!_

Draco exhaled sharply, stunned at his uncharacteristic hesitance. His brow creased as he shook himself mentally. Finally he forced himself to lift his arm and knock on the door.

_How hard was that?_

_Ninny…_

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

"Oh! Were you expecting someone?"

Hermione frowned, "No…" She pushed herself up and strode across the room, her hand slipping around the handle as she raised herself onto her tip toes to look through the peep hole.

_Draco!_

Her eyes widened, her free hand flying to her mouth.

"Who is it?"

Hermione ignored the question as she fumbled with her top, smoothing it down and fidgeting with her stubborn and unruly curls. There was no hope for it; she did not have time to fix it. She took a deep breath and twisted the handle until it swung open slightly. "Draco." Steady, she smiled at the triumph. There was no reason to be nervous. He didn't know about her inappropriate thoughts…She was being silly.

"Hello Granger. I was just stopping by to-"

"Malfoy?"

Hermione visibly cringed as the red headed woman appeared her side, her stare incredulous.

Draco held it together admirably as usual. He ducked his head in greeting, "Ginny, good to see you again."

She snorted unattractively, "Likewise." Ginny twisted, wrapping an arm around Hermione's rigid shoulders, "Aren't you going to invite him in?"

Hermione glared at her friend while maintaining her slight smile, "I am actually." She shrugged off the touch. "Would you like to come in, _Draco_?"

Ginny stumbled as Hermione stepped aside, swinging the door wide in invitation.

Draco's lips twisted with a smirk, "Love to, thank you."

Hermione led him into her flat, each step she took harder than the last. Her feet felt like lead. As if to add to her discomfort, Ginny's heated glare was creating the most unpleasant tingle at the base of her neck.

Finally she came to a halt and turned round, motioning at their surroundings. "Please, sit."

Draco scanned the room and chose an overstuffed chair, perching gracefully on the edge.

"I think I am going to go, Mione."

Hermione nodded, casting her friend a small smile. "See you tomorrow?"

Ginny sighed, shaking her head but unable to hide the small quirk of her mouth, "Tomorrow." She glanced briefly at Malfoy before spinning on her heel and taking her leave the old fashioned way.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Hermione faced him once more, hoping that she could keep the blush she felt rising from her cheeks. "No, she was just checking in." A frown fluttered across her features, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes…why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just- you've never…"

Draco chuckled, his tension easing, "Dropped by?"

"Yes."

"Seems I had the same idea as Weasley there. I felt the need to check in on you."

"Oh-"She sat down on the couch across the room, "You didn't need to. I am fine."

"I am sure you have been told this a hundred times over but if you need to talk…"

Hermione watched him, her gaze glued to his. She had been told that, again and again by close friends and colleagues. She had never given it any thought. It was just something someone said. Like the required- _We should do this again soon!_ To someone you had no intention of seeing again anytime soon but polite society demanded a little white lie to end the conversation pleasantly. So she had not thought about it. Did she need to talk?

Her body stiffened as she allowed herself to go back. She had not been able to forget and she had proven this afternoon that she could not banish the thoughts easily.

_"Look at me." _The voice shocked her, its clarity disturbing. Her fingers dug into the arm rest. _"Where is the other? There were two of you."_ Haunting, just as she knew it would be…"_If you make me work for it, I will beat you, I will hurt you, I will rape you and when you finally utter the words, when you finally break into pieces at my feet I will kill you. Do understand me?"_

"Hermione?"

"I-"Her jaw worked but she could not find her voice.

Draco stood abruptly and came to her side, resettling next to her. "Hermione, talk to me."

A small derisive laugh escaped her at his phrasing. "I am being ridiculous."

His brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"I can hear him. It is so clear…" She closed her eyes briefly, rubbing her face with an open palm. "He is dead. The idea that I still think of him is absurd."

"It's not."

"I just cannot help it. When I close my eyes, I am back in that room. I can feel the pain and the fear. He is hurting me and then-"

Draco tentatively touched her knee; he kept it light and comforting.

Hermione's lips twitched at the gesture and she swallowed hard. She should say it out loud. He had been there. She would not have to go into detail to explain. He knew what happened. He was with her at the hospital before she woke. He saw the extent of her injuries. He would understand…Maybe it would help. "I have been through a lot, Draco. I spent 7 years of my life living in a constant state of fear. I thought that- I thought that I was strong." She scoffed, "But then he was on top of me and suddenly, I was defenseless. I couldn't move and I could barely breathe. It was just different than anything I had experienced before. Worse even. I can handle fear and pain and I can even face my own mortality but that…there are no words." She leaned into him lightly, the warmth of his closeness a comfort. "I feel like I should have fought harder."

"Don't say that. I have worked with you long enough to know that you gave it your all."

"It wasn't enough."

"It was. You knew I was coming back for you. You just had to hold on. You did what you had to Hermione."

She caught his gaze, relaxing slightly as she lost herself within them. Her tension eased. She _did _know that he was coming for her. Despite the danger and foolhardiness of the action, she had known that he would try. "You are right."

"Of course I am."

She cracked a smile, "Ah yes, so nice to see you again Malfoy."

Draco chuckled, his fingers tightening on her knee. "He is dead. Try to remember that. He cannot make you feel that way again."

Hermione nodded once, her features hardening.

"And as for the rest of them." His eyes glinted, flashing emotion. "You will not have to worry about them for long." The regret was instantaneous. He should not have said that.

She frowned and twisted her body to better face him, trying to ignore their proximity. "What does that mean?"

He pulled back, creating distance between them. "That means that I am going after them."

Her eyes widened, the anger that filled them bright. "The hell you are!"

He took a calming breath, inhaling slowly. "This is not a discussion."

"I am going with-"

He interrupted her, his tone firm and maddening. "No."

"I am your partner!"

"Your role in this is done." He shook his head, holding on to his composure.

"If anyone has a right to fight this battle it is me!" She stood, hovering above him with her hands fisted at her sides.

"You're hurt."

"I've been worse." She countered harshly.

His voice rose, his own ire flashing in his chaotic eyes. He could not let her do this. He should not have said anything. She was too stubborn to let it go. "Granger, no. You haven't been assigned."

"What? Are you telling me Kingsley has approved this?" Her tone was shrill, her emotions boiling beneath the surface.

"Yes."

"The team?"

Draco sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Myself and a few others."

"Who?"

"Hermione-"

"Who!" She demanded again. He would answer her.

His carefully cultivated cool cracked, shattering around him as he stood. His height dwarfed her, canceling out any advantage she might have had. "It doesn't matter!"

Hermione took an involuntary step back. His presence was overwhelming. "You are right, Malfoy. It doesn't matter because I will find out soon enough. I am going."

"No you're-"

She pinned him with her glare. ".Going. Try to stop me."

His anger wilted slightly. "We have to go back there…"

She remained firm, ignoring the small shiver of fear that raced through her. To go back meant she would have to face everything undiluted by her imperfect memory. She would have to see the halls, breathe the air. "I can handle it."

The tempest in his gaze stilled. "You shouldn't have to…you _don't_ have to!"

She couldn't back down, not now. He was giving in…"I want to! I am not going to let you go back there without me. We go together or not at all."

Draco rubbed his temples, trying in vain to ease the sudden pain there. "Kingsley will not allow it."

"So don't tell him."

He nodded, his jaw ticking. He stepped closer to her, invading her space. "And if something happens to you? If it goes wrong again?"

Hermione shook her head adamantly. "It won't."

"It might!" He insisted, the vision of her broken and bloody invading his thoughts.

She did not see the real fear in him nor did she see his resolve harden in response. "Draco, it won't. It was a fluke. How many missions have we gone on?"

He forced his tone to be softer than before. "Maybe."

"Malfoy-"She began again. He could see the argument, he could hear it. He knew what she would say.

His nostrils flared. "I said maybe! I will think about it."

She growled at him, throwing her hands in the air. "I do not need your permission!"

He allowed his familiar smirk to steal over his lips. Allowed himself to be haughty, aloof. Protected. "Maybe not but you do need a day and time. So like I said before, I will think about it."

"It is not up to you!" She cried angrily, her cheeks mottled with it.

"It is! Unless you want to try your luck with the Order?" Draco ground out each word, his patience running thin.

Her breath caught in her throat. Second passed, long and heated. Finally she spoke. Softly, calmly. "Get out."

Draco clenched his teeth, cutting off his retort as his anger flared anew. _Fine._ He pulled his wand from his pocket and apparated without another word.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Hermione collapsed into her favorite chair, regretting immediately the scent that teased her nose. His scent. How could he be so infuriating? So stubborn and uncaring…

She sighed aloud. Not uncaring. He did not want her to go because he feared for her. Stupid. Irritating. Pompous…She shook her head, sinking lower. Damn it.

Now she would have to go to him. Apologize for being irrational and hot tempered. Did she still want to go? Of course but perhaps she could go about it another way. Obviously he did not respond well to bullying.

She would go in a few days, let him cool off.

Hermione frowned and glanced at the clock.

Maybe tomorrow instead. Surely a nights rest would be enough?

She stood, turning to go back up stairs. Maybe she would go in the morning, bright and early….

**Review? Thoughts and opinions? I would love to hear them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is smutty- just a warning **** I hope you like it!**

"I'm sorry."

Draco laughed easily, Hermione's strained voice drifting to his ears as the door swung open. He pushed it back against the wall, shaking his head at the sight of her. Her teeth were worrying at her bottom lip, her eyes wide and overflowing with mixed emotions. She looked anxious, shifting her stance nervously. Draco gave her a small smile, running his fingers through his disheveled, platinum blonde hair. It was early. He had to give it to her, she was timely. When he had heard the knock on his door it had been 8 o'clock on the dot and he had just risen, the water for his shower just running hot. "You should be, it's bloody early, Hermione."

Hermione returned his smile tightly. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, his brow arching. "Not quite. 5 minutes earlier though-"

She shifted again, her unease evident. "You said once that you like to get an early start on the day."

"You certainly do pay attention."

"Of course…" She frowned, looking down at the ground. Anywhere but at him. "Did you hear me?"

He leaned against the door frame, his lips twitching with amusement. "Barely, you didn't even let me open the door first."

Exhaling, her words rushed out. "I _am_ sorry, Draco. I know why you don't want me to go, it is just that-"

He touched her arm lightly, effectively cutting her off, her eyes drawn immediately to the connection. "Hold that thought, how about you come in first? Have you had breakfast?" He stepped aside to give her room to enter.

Hermione hesitated for only a moment before moving passed him and turning around to watch him close the door behind them. He was still in his sleep clothes; black cotton pants and a white t-shirt. His feet were bare and his hair was loose. It was a good look, she decided as her eyes roamed freely.

"How about some pancakes?"

Her gaze snapped up to meet his, a blush stealing over her features. "Hm? Oh yes. That sounds wonderful, thank you."

Draco nodded, just barely resisting the urge to smirk and call her out on what he had just caught her doing. She was checking him out. _Ha!_ She would be mortified if he said it out loud and though that would be highly amusing for him, it was probably not the best way to begin the day. So, with much effort he held his tongue and guided her through the maze that was Malfoy Manor . It was not long before they reached the kitchen. Draco pulled out a stool for her at the counter and she took it, seating herself while he went to find Protea the house elf.

Of course, the moment he began the search she appeared, watching him serenely as she always did. "Breakfast for you Sir?"

Draco smiled, "Good morning, Protea. Yes, pancakes for two today?"

"Right away." She spun on her heels and went to work without another glance.

Draco returned to Hermione fully prepared to face her anger and already scripting his defense. He had hired Protea and she could come and go as she pleased. She was not a slave, she was an employee…

"As I was saying earlier Draco, I did not mean to get so upset yesterday. I just really feel the need to end this. Closure? You understand that don't you?"

He was almost disappointed that she didn't argue with him about Protea. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he responded. "I do understand but I still don't think it is a good idea."

"I need to go with you on this mission." She insisted. She was trying to be softer than yesterday, less intimidating. Trying…

"You are asking me to go behind the Order's back. They barely trust me as it is, Hermione. Do _you _understand that?"

She nodded slowly, the frown that had been encroaching furrowing deeper. "I do and I hate that I am asking it of you but…I _am_ asking. Please."

He lifted his eyes to hers, daring her to look away. "What happens if I say no?"

She felt the familiar sting of anger and she could not stop her reply. "I will try to find one of your team members and if that fails I will go alone-"

"Hermione!" He growled, slamming his fist down onto the countertop in frustration.

She shrugged, refusing to back down. "I am just being honest."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Draco shook his head, exasperated. She was exhausting and he did not have the energy for this. He grit his teeth, his jaw tightening. She would not let this drop and if she did not get her way? She would do something foolhardy. It was a no win situation. _Damn!_ "Fine. You win. "

"Draco, please don't be angry-"

He pushed his stool back, standing abruptly. "7 days. Meet us at the safe house at dusk."

"Draco-"

He gave her a smile that did not meet his eyes. "Please enjoy your breakfast. Protea will show you out when you are finished." He didn't wait for her response. Let her be angry with him. She got what she came here for right? Now he remembered why he disliked her so much all those years. She was impossible!

Draco took the stairs two and at a time and slammed his bedroom door shut behind him. The water was still running in the bathroom and the sound called to him. When he opened the door, steam enveloped him in a rush and he breathed deep. He needed to take his mind off of it…of her. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before he caught the hem of his pants, his thumbs tugging until they slid off his slim hips and he was able to step out. He strode over to the over-sized shower and stepped in without regard to the temperature. It scalded him, his pale skin reddening instantly.

He hissed in pain, both of his palms resting against the tile as he leaned into the spray, the muscles of his back clenching as he adjusted. It didn't take long before the pain eased and he was able to duck his head under the water.

He shouldn't let her go. He should change the date and go without her as planned. What was the point? To torment herself? She did not need to go through that. He could _handle_ it.

Draco exhaled heavily, shaking his head at himself. So much for letting it go. He should have known he wouldn't be able to. Ever since their last mission he was tuned to her. He couldn't go long without thinking of her. She was in his dreams and on his mind. Always.

He closed his eyes tightly, willing her image to abandon him. Must she follow him everywhere? Determined to make the answer no, he took a step back and proceeded with his shower. He washed his hair and cleaned his body, rinsed the suds and all the while consciously forcing his thoughts to remain blank. He wouldn't think of her now, like this. Not once…

_Damn__._

Draco slammed his hand down on the faucet dial, cutting the water off instantly. Steam rose from his skin as he stepped out and glanced at the towel rod. He frowned. In his haste he had failed to grab his towel from the chair in his room. _Double damn. _He groaned audibly, the idea of leaving the warmth of this room still dripping wet made him cringe. Best do it quickly, like a band-aid…

His fingers wrapped around the handle and twisted until it gave way with a quiet groan. A step forward removed him from the warmth of the bathroom, his skin prickling with the cold. Shivering, Draco turned his body towards his destination, the action halted abruptly when he saw her. He blinked rapidly, frozen solid to the spot.

"Dra-…co…" Her eyes were impossibly large as she stared. At him. Naked.

_Damn!_

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Protea had tried to show her out. She really did. She was insistent and polite but Hermione just couldn't leave it this way. She left the house elf in a tizzy, darting away to follow his path. She made a few wrong turns before finally finding it. It had to be his room. It looked lived in, comfy and definitely Draco. She had only just closed the door behind her to search for him when she realized that the water was running in the adjoined room.

Her gut twisted at the image that rushed over her. He was showering… She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. He was…unclothed and wet. She felt a groan whisper over her lips.

Too long she stood, glued to that particular spot on the floor, wrapped in her own wicked thoughts. She wasn't paying attention. So thoroughly lost she did not hear the sound of the steady stream of water cut off. It was not until the door swung open that she was forced from her reverie. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widening as he stepped out from the mist that clung to him. This had to be a daydream.

A wet, tantalizingly taut and chiseled daydream. Of course, she did realize, somewhere in the back of her mind that this was not in fact a dream. His eyes were wide with shock and she felt her lips part, his name sliding off her tongue brokenly. Too many seconds flew by before she finally she shook herself, embarrassment taking hold. She stumbled backwards, her back pressed against the door. "I- I didn't mean… I just wanted to-"

He didn't move, not an inch. "Hermione." His voice was like silk. It caressed her over overheated skin and made her shudder.

"Hmm?" She was breathless.

His lips curled upwards, "You should probably turn around…"

"I should- Oh! I am so sorry!" She spun around, her cheeks impossibly red. This was a disaster! She rested her forehead against the cool wood squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hermione."

She shook her head.

"You can look now."

She groaned but otherwise remained as she was.

"You needed something?"

Slowly, she twisted until her back leaned against the door, her eyes still tightly shut. "I- yes…" She peeked, one eye squinting at him. He was still indecent, his chest still glistening tauntingly but a towel was wrapped around his hips securely. Not that it helped overly much. The image of his bare form was burned into her memory. All she had to do was focus and she could image the towel away…She opened her other eye and cleared her throat as she tried to pull her gaze up from his body to his face. Not that it helped. His silver eyes were alight with something…something she didn't dare name. "I didn't want to leave that way. " She licked her lips, her eyes darting involuntarily southward. "I feel bad. We have been on such…good terms lately."

"So you came to my room. To talk."

"I-…yes."

"Didn't you hear the water?"

Her breath caught in her throat, guilt and pure unadulterated embarrassment wracking her. She couldn't admit it. "No. I just walked in." Her voice shook and she cringed as his eyebrow arched in question.

"Well…here I am. Talk."

She blinked rapidly, her jaw working but unable to form any coherent words. Finally something resembling her voice sounded, "Maybe I should come back later."

His mouth quirked, "You seem uncomfortable."

The air in her lungs rushed from her, "You are _naked!_"

He frowned, "This is my room and I was not expecting company."

"Don't you have a towel in there?"

"Usually."

"You…" She glanced at the chair he leaned against, "I should go."

Draco nodded, his heart hammering in his chest. She hadn't moved. She was rooted to the spot and her eyes? They were hooded. He gulped and suddenly he felt the urge to go to her. Would she protest? She had been his every thought for days and now, now she was in his bedroom watching him so intently he could physically feel her gaze. He wanted this. Badly. Did she?

He pushed away from the chair and took a step forward. Her eyes lifted to meet his own. He took another step. Her lips parted and his gut clenched, another step and another. Before long he was right in front of her, his chest mere inches from her own.

He wanted for press forward, to capture her lips and touch her skin-

Hermione moved without thinking. Her chest heaved and her body tingled, she wasn't thinking straight. So when she pressed her lips to his, she was shocked; even more so when he returned the pressure. She moaned into his mouth, leaning forward. Her hands moved of their own volition. His bare skin was better than she could ever have imagined. He was hard, sharp muscles encompassed by soft skin. She trailed her fingers lower; skimming over his abdomen until the towel he wore halted her movement. She pulled back and their eyes met.

Draco watched her carefully; he reached out and caressed her cheek, brushing a thumb over her lips. "Do you still want to leave?" He had to give her the chance.

Hermione's lashes fluttered sweetly at his gossamer touch. She barely heard his question over the pound of her heart but she grasped the meaning. She didn't trust her voice with the response so wrapped her hand around his arm and pulled him against her roughly. She didn't miss the smile that graced his lips before they descended once more.

Once the decision was made and mutually, though silently agreed upon something broke within them. Years of hatred, pure and loathing. Years of grudging respect, honest and true. Months of friendship, weeks of admiration and days of something more all culminating into this one moment. Passion like she had never known swept through her. She wanted him, all of him. She wanted his touch, his mouth. She wanted him moving on her, within her and she would have it.

Hermione reached for the edge of her top, gripping it with shaking fingers and pulling it over her head. Draco drank her in thirstily. His nimble fingers grazed her revealed skin, reveling in the way she quivered against him. He reached around her and unclasped the last remaining barrier between himself and her breasts. They spilled out as she shrugged the piece of cloth off and he cupped them, his thumbs brushing over the taut peaks reverently. His head ducked and he took one nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue to pull soft sounds of pleasure from her throat. He would have more. He let his hands drift lower, he unbutton her jeans, unzipped and pushed gently, sliding them down her hips.

Hermione obliged, shimmying out of her pants while he maintained his contact with her body. She was hungry for him. She could tell he could be sweet, gentle and soft. But she did not want that. She needed him, suddenly and urgently. She reached out and tugged on the towel that covered him until it gave way.

Draco chuckled lowly, his teeth nipping lightly, dragging over her sensitive flesh. He stood again and swept her up into his arms. Quickly he made his way to the bed and laid her down. Her eyes latched onto his throbbing erection and his lust heightened. He leaned down, his fingers slipping under her lace panties and he rolled them down, tossing them aside.

Hermione reached up for him, grateful when he covered her body with his own. She spread her legs so that he could rest between them and caught his mouth in a kiss. Her hands roamed down his back, her nails dragging hotly over his skin. She arched her body, silently encouraging.

Draco groaned, his length brushing over her wet core, he could feel her heat. He lifted himself up and aligned their bodies. Hermione gripped his hip, ever urging. She pressed into him, her breasts forced upwards like an offering and as he sunk into her sheath he bent and captured her nipple in his mouth once again. She cried out as he filled her, the sensations he was creating unfathomable.

He let his lips trail up over her breasts, to her collarbone. He pressed kisses to her neck and jaw-line, eventually meeting her lips, his tongue thrusting in to her mouth hotly to mimic their bodies.

The moved together, give and take as their pleasure heightened. He pistoned into her, each thrust tearing a moan from her throat. Her nerves were on fire. Her mind was blissfully blank, her only thoughts of the feel of him. His hardness insistently demanding of her softness.

Her pleasure rose until she was teetering on the edge of something unspoken. His every movement drove her closer, dangerously so and she wanted it, needed it. She held him tighter, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounded into her again and again. Her backed arched, the shock of her ecstasy like a bolt of lightning, sharp and hot racing through her veins as she finally fell over that edge.

She came apart for him, moaning his name and grinding her hips against his harder and faster as she rode out her orgasm. The combination of which demanding his own rapturous release. He pumped into her, emptying inside of her as her nails dug into his back. Sweet pleasure pain as he came down from his high.

Draco collapsed, rolling off to the side, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Wow."

He laughed aloud, pulling her slick form against him.

"Draco?"

He tilted his head, peering down at her as he caught his breath.

"I lied."

His eyebrow arched as she stood, sauntering over to the door to the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder saucily, "I heard the shower running."

A smirk stole over his lips, "I know."

"I was distracted. The image my mind created of you…" She winked at him, "I'd very much like to see it in reality."

Draco licked his lips and stood, following her into the bathroom, only too glad to oblige.

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
